Azrael
Azrael is the proverbial Angel of Death, the Celestial charged by God to handle the affairs of things related to the end of life and the passing of souls. While often portrayed in dark or grim robes, Azrael is not a monster who seeks to end all life but instead a helper to the old and dying. To those who have lived a good life, he is a kind soul to help them on their way. But to the unrepentant and cruel, he is a dark and avenging figure whose grim appearance forebodes eternal darkness. Honorific: Angel of Death. Legion: Mortis. Facts: -The name Azrael means 'Helper from God.' -In human form, Azrael often appears as many creatures of Death do, with pale skin, sallow frame, and gray eyes. However, he can also appear as a gigantic mass of eyes, grayish wings, and whispering tongues... -Azrael is frequently depicted in art down through the centuries with either a set of scales, presumably to weigh the souls of the recently dead, or with the traditional scythe which he uses to harvest new souls for the afterlife. -Azrael' armor, when he chooses to wear any, is made from the bones of the dead fused together into an impressive (and chilling) set of armor. -Azrael is a master of all paths of Necromancy and has a plethora of powers centered around the concept of Death. Should he wish to, Azrael can raise the dead, summon the souls of the dead to speak with him, or rip the souls from the bodies of his opponents. -Azrael has often showed a special fondness for the city of Jerusalem, since it is the supposed resting place of Adam and Eve, and the burial place of Jesus. Azrael visits Jerusalem frequently, disguised as an old man spending his golden years in this most sacred of spots. -It is said that, because of his profession and powers, wherever Azrael goes, plants tend to whither and die. This is not entirely true, actually, but if Azrael spends any amount of time in a single location, resident plant life will whither to some degree, appearing sagging and weak. -Azrael is hard to detect, even with supernatural means, and he uses this to his advantage. Death comes quickly and suddenly to the enemies of the Death Wings Legion. -Azrael is often tasked by God and his superiors within the Celestial hierarchy to punish, sanction, or even execute others. it is believed that when God punished the ancient Egyptians, it was Azrael He sent to kill the firstborn children, passing over the houses with lamb's blood on the lintel. -Azrael may have had a hand in the creation of the Vampyre race. Certain occult lore posits Azrael as the teacher who instructed Lilith in the ways of Magick, and may have even gifted her with a portion of his own power. He may even have been Lilith's love. If this is true, that would make Azrael the father of all Vampyres. Is Azrael The Grim Reaper?: Azreal is the Celestial in charge of Death, yet the Reapers, that race of Supernaturals born with Death's nature, do not appear to take orders from Azrael. They clearly see the Angel as a kindred spirit, but Azrael's nature is still that of a Celestial and worlds away from the cold, unimaginative Reapers. Also, while Azrael often appears wearing tattered cloak and wielding a scythe, he does not appear skeletal as the Avatars of Death often do. It would appear that Death is a separate being apart from Azrael, and Azrael himself like the celestial liaison to the Forces of Death. Category:Celestial Category:Death Category:Lords Of The Night